1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a highly visible, easily deployed multiple hazard marker and multiple hazard marker system for breach lanes through a minefield, biohazard warning, chemical warning, buried power and fluid transmission lines, construction zones, surveying sites, flood warring, fire zone warnings, blasting zones and the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
Previous attempts to provide a marker for breach lanes through a minefield have resulted in at least two such markers known as the Air Implacement Marker (AIM) and the Impulse Cartridge Method (ICM). The ICM consists of a barrel assembly for accepting the pole like marker and a shell chamber for receiving an explosive shell. The pole like marker is adapted to be driven into the substrate to be marked, such as the ground, by firing the explosive shell within the chamber creating a driving force behind a top end of the pole like marker. Although suitable for earthen emplacement, utilization upon harder surfaces such as roadways is impossible. Furthermore, emplacement from the air, such as by helicopter, cannot be effected. Similar disadvantages exist with the Air Implacement Marker which is driven into the substrate to be marked by a short duration blast of a highly compressible fluid such as air. The AIMs are small diameter fiberglass poles having a reflective surface upon a portion of the length of the marker pole. These poles are subject to easy breakage during the emplacement process as the marker pole bends upon impact with the substrate when fired from a moving vehicle and fractures along stress lines within the fiberglass pole. Therefore, a significant need exists for a marker system employing markers which are adapted to stand upright upon contact with the substrate to be marked and which may be deployed from a moving vehicle.
It is known to provide a single hazard marker such as a road safety marker having three legs bound together at the top thereof and at another location thereon with a lighting housing atop the three legs. For instance, see the Design Pat. No. 389,078 issued on Jan. 13, 1998 to Freeman, et al.
Additionally, it is also known to provide a single hazard marker, such as an emergency warning flag system, to mark areas for use solely by emergency vehicles, the single hazard marker comprising a flag pole with a flag secured to the upper end thereof, a base unit and an attachment means extending downwardly from the base unit for securement to a ground surface. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,004 issued on Oct. 31, 1995 to Clayton E. McGlothin.
It is also known to provide a single hazard marker such as a reflective element comprising a body member having optically reflective means on the outer surface thereof for attachment to a fence post. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,895 issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Owczarzak, et al.
It is also known to provide a single hazard marker such as a traffic signal marker, the single hazard marker comprising an unbreakable elongated light transmitting tube containing two manually miscible chemical reactants, the single hazard marker affixed to a base member comprising first and second support members to maintain the light in an upright position. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,118 issued on Jan. 20, 1976 to Lyons, et al.
It is yet known to provide a single hazard marker such as a collapsible road hazard marker, the single hazard marker comprising a resilient spiral arm defining a collapsible body, the body having a generally conical shape having an apex with a latch member mounted to the collapsible body at the apex and a base member for receiving the latch member. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,705 issued on Apr. 26, 1994 to Greg R. Gagliano.
The prior art describes a single hazard marker system such as a reusable road hazard warning system, the single hazard marking system comprising an elongated flexible carrier having a plurality of road warning elements attached thereto and normally maintained retracted when the carrier is disposed in a storage mode, the warning elements being erectable when the carrier is payed out upon a road surface. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,089 issued on Nov. 12, 1985 to Thomas P. Mahoney.
Still known is to provide a single hazard marker such as an apparatus for marking the post-detonation safe area within an explosive terrain, the marking apparatus assembly including a housing means and adapted for delivery to the area by a remotely launched device, a means for ejecting the marking apparatus from the launched device, a plurality of marking means having means for extending associated therewith within the housing means and an initiating means for initiating the extension means by an external pressure source. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,398 issued on Nov. 13, 1990 to Neal M. Lundwall.
It is further known to provide a two-stage release self-righting mechanism for use in erecting a load from a side position to an upright position comprising an array of spring legs for attachment to the load and a pair of primary and secondary releasable holder assemblies. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,136 issued on Dec. 3, 1991 to Axelson, et al.
Another known single hazard marker is a deployable lane marker comprising a base, an illuminator and a frangible bracket releasably holding the illuminator in a lowered position on the base. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,898 issued on Jan. 14, 1997 to John G. Korpi.
It is also known to provide an apparatus for deploying single hazard markers from a self-propelled land vehicle comprising at least one vertical shaft adapted to hold a stack of foldable markers in a folded position, a delivery gate at the lower end thereof, a means associated with the shaft for biasing the stack of markers toward the delivery gate, means associated with the gate for sequentially releasing markers. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,515 issued on May 31, 1988 to Kasher, et al.
It is further known to identify certain hazards by spectroscopy. For instance, see the article by Caffrey, et al., “Chemical Warfare Agent and High Explosive Identification by Spectroscopy of Neutron-Induced Gamma Rays,” IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, Vol. 39, No. 5.
Also known is to detect certain biological hazards using a surface transverse wave resonator. For instance, see the article by McGowan, et al., “Biological Agent Detector using a Surface Transverse Wave Resonator: Preliminary Report,” 1994 IEEE MTS-S Digest, TU4D-4.
It is further known to neutralize CW agents. For instances see the article by Yu-Chu Yang, “Chemical Reactions for Neutralising Chemical Warfare Agents,” published in the 1 May 1995 issue of Chemistry & Industry, Vol. 8, pp 334-337.
Known sensors and circuits are described in the book by Joseph J. Carr, Sensors and Circuits published by Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1993.
It is known to detect mines in a mine field with electronic means. For instance, see the article by Earp, et al., “Ultra Wideband Ground Penetrating Radar for Detection of Buried Metallic Mines,” appearing in IEEE AES Systems, September 1996, Vol. 11, No.9.
Finally, it is known to detect mines in a mine field by an airborne minefield detection and reconnaissance system. For instance, see the article by Andre G. Lareau, “Flight Performance of an Airborne Minefield Detection and Reconnaissance System,” Photogrammetric Engineering & Remote Sensing, Vol. 57, No. 2, February 1991, pp 173-178.